The present invention relates to an armature, a winding-wire winding method of an armature, and a DC motor.
An armature of a DC motor described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-98927 has a plurality of teeth aligned in a circumferential direction of an armature core. Each of the teeth has a pair of branch portions formed while branching in a bifurcated manner. A winding wire of concentrated winding is provided at a base end portion of each of the teeth. A winding wire of distributed winding is provided between the branch portions of the mutually adjacent teeth. As a result, an amount of a copper wire used in the windings can be reduced, and moreover, a DC motor with less cogging is realized.
Moreover, in the armature, a commutator juxtaposed with the armature core is provided. In the commutator, segments in the same number as the number of slots are provided. A short-circuit wire connecting the plurality of segments in an electrical conduction state is hooked and connected to a riser provided in each segment in order to make the corresponding plurality of segments at the same potential. Moreover, a winding wire wound around each of the teeth is hooked and connected to the riser.